The Colors of Emeralds and Opals
by Isabelle M
Summary: Harry left Lucius for a very pregnant Seamus, but he left Lucius two gifts as well, a set of fraternal twins. Slash, Mpreg. HPLM, OCLM. Lucius' side of story, Harry's and sequel in writing.


The Colors of Emeralds and Opals

Summary: Harry left Lucius for a nine month pregnant Seamus, but what Harry did not know was, he left two

gifts to Lucius as well. A set of fraternal twins. Oneshot.

Warning: Slash, Mpreg.

"..." Thoughts or Sounds

'...' Speeches

2000, January 7th, Around Noon

A blond wizard stood in front of a small window of Room 11 at the Leaky Cauldron. He had a striking,

yet feminine face, his translucent gray eyes were surrounded by long lashes, his platinum mane was down to

his waist and loosed from its usual leather band, framing his face. There was a small bump on his lithe body,

but it was so small that it was almost unnoticeable. Lucius looked at Harry sadly, the raven-haired man was

wed, just that morning, with his old schoolmate Seamus Finnegan, who was now nine month pregnant.

Lucius Malfoy watched the dual as they emerged in the dimly lighted pub, flocks of crowds followed

after the pregnant brunette's robe hem. And there he was, his lover, standing next to the walrus sized man,

smiling at everyone. With a deep sigh, the beautiful blond gathered his belongings and stepped down the

stairs, he did not care if he was seen by Harry, Harry wanted no business with him, Lucius knew so.

Lucius Malfoy left the Wizarding Britain that day, and severing all the connections he had. He brought

all his properties and money with him, only leaving fifty thousand Galleons for his son.

2000, March 17th

Alden Ignatius signed in frustration, it was already a bad day for him, first his already-halfblood

great grandson Seamus married and had a child with that so-called savior and he was the last to know, then

his husband had chose to depart him a month ago and the news was posted on most of the British

newspaper, and now he hurt his knee and his wand was nowhere to be found.

He tried waving his arms in the air for someone to notice, but everyone seemed to think he was a

beggar and even spared some changes. A small pile of Galleons was already forming before him. "Why on

earth I come to Hong Kong at the first place? And why no one seems to understand the word 'help'?" As he

finished the thought, a delicate voice came from his left, 'May I help you, Lord Ignatius?'

Alden was surprised, as no one except a British Pureblood aristocrat would addressed the old,

scrawny man a Lord. He turned his head to the voice's source, 'Ah... Your name is Lucius Malfoy, right?'

Lucius opened his mouth and closed it quickly, 'Yes, that is my name. However, I don't recall meeting

you, Lord Ignatius.' 'I've been to your christening ceremony, Lucius, I was already a old man at that time, but

your eyes are truly remarkable, very rare.' Alden let his eyes examined the rest of the blond, Lucius was

wearing a black overall, a curve on his middle section signaled that he was probably several month pregnant.

'How old is it?' Alden asked as the blond helped him up, Lucius looked at him questioningly, 'Your baby.'

Alden held onto Lucius' right shoulder for support, touching a small part of the younger wizard's smooth neck.

Lucius did not speak for a moment then whispered gently, 'Three and a half month old. Er... My talent at

healing is laughable, do you mind coming to my apartment and let me tend to you...' The blond blushed, 'the

muggle way.' Alden laughed, 'Why not, my dear friend?'

Lucius smiled shyly and moved Alden's arm so that it could drape over Lucius' other shoulder,

crossing the blond's whole neck.

The dual traveled in silence, people flushed past them, but no one took notice. Soon they arrived at

a tall, modern apartment building in the Garden Alley of the wizarding district, it had almost 50 floors. The

elevator stopped at the the floor of thirty six and revealed two doors, one of them was made of glass and

a white curtain was closed inside it to block view. Another was a wooden door made from the finest oak, and

it led to Lucius' Victorian-styled apartment.

'Now, please keep your leg still, Lord Ignatius.' Lucius smiled at the nearly one hundred and twenty

year old man tenderly and sprayed some medical alcohol on Alden's hurt knee. 'Ow! What is that, Lucius?'

Alden lost his proud attitude at the sharp pain on his left knee. 'It kills the germs on your wound, preventing

it from getting infected.' Lucius knelt down carefully and circled the wounded knee with bandage. 'Thank you,

Lucius.' Alden said as Lucius sat back on the couch, one of his hands settled on his swollen abdomen.

The blond flashed a small smile at Alden before he asked quietly, 'May I ask why you are in Hong

Kong, Lord Ignatius? I thought the Ignatius Manor was located in Ireland?' Alden snorted, 'You have met my

son Jasper Ignatius, he is forty year older than you. He had passed away right after my and in his will, he

mentioned that my Manor was to be passed to his grandson, Seamus Finnegan, I believe you know him as

well.' Alden paused. 'Yes, he is Harry Potter's husband. I have seen it in the paper.' Lucius nodded. 'And

being his half-blood, dumb self, my great grand son moved in with my great grand son in law and their

offspring. Without my permission!' Alden banged his hand on the coffee table, his anger flared out

completely. Lucius gulped, 'They don't know that Mister Jasper was not the Lord of the Family?' Alden

answered, his face flushed from anger, 'Potter should have known, but I suspect that Finnegan thinks that

Jasper was and told his husband so.'

Lucius caressed his stomach in a casual manner, then asked, 'Then, why you don't tell them, Lord

Ignatius? I believe you have not passed your position as the Head of the family to Mister Jasper yet, so this

manor transferral should be void along with your other possessions, fortune and properties.' Alden sighed,

'The Ignatiuses are known for their greediness, not money management, Lucius. We may have the money,

but we do not know how to invest them, unlike the Malfoys.' He shot a approving gaze to Lucius.

Lucius tucked a strand of platinum locks behind his ear and answered, 'Thank you, Lord Ignatius.' Alden

chuckled at the blond's sudden uncomfort, 'I was praising the Malfoys, Lucius. And please call me Alden, no

wizard had addressed me as a Lord in a long, long time. Lucius nodded.

2000, June 7th

Lucius smiled tenderly as his babies kicked him, a set of twin boys, he had just found out. The blond

had just stepped into the sixth month of pregnancy.

--- For the people who don't understand, Lucius' baby was conceived on the first of January. (Harry's such a

bastard!)---

He scooped the scrambled eggs from the pan and put it down on a plate. 'Hey, babe... Shouldn't

you be resting? It's only eight in the morning...' Two big hands crept around Lucius and settled on Lucius'

protruded abdomen. Lucius turned around, 'Yang, shouldn't _you_ be resting?' He caressed the large scar that

crossed his lover's hairy chest. Yang chuckled and whispered, 'What about resting

together, beauty?' Yang was a fiery Chinese man in the army, but a sudden attack of Death Eaters had left

him scarred. Lucius turned back to his eggs and sprinkled some salt on the dish. Yang rested his head on

Lucius' shoulder and sighed. 'You want bacon?' Lucius asked for his lover for two month. 'No thanks, eggs

just fine. Go back to sleep, my beautiful angel.' Yang took the plate from Lucius and forked some eggs into

his mouth. Lucius leaned his back against the counter and watched Yang eating silently. Yang grinned shyly

and wiped his mouth, 'Stop watching me, Lucius...' Lucius smiled gently and pressed his lips against Yang's.

Yang put the dish on the counter and returned the kiss eagerly. The pair stumbled their way in the bedroom

and fell on the bed together, still kissing. Yang ripped Lucius' oversize shirt down, then he stopped and

rolled next to the blond, 'I can't do this, it will hurt the babies...' Lucius snuggled into Yang's muscled arms

and asked, 'Shouldn't that be a good thing to you?' Yang kissed a platinum lock and chuckled.

2000, August 31st

Lucius cried out loud, he shall never tease Molly Weasley for her large amount of children again, how

could a human-being withstand so much pain? 'You need to push, my beauty...' Yang let his lover gripped his

hand and winced in pain. With a loud scream, Emerald Hadrian Shanquille Malfoy was born onto the Earth.

Yang rubbed the blond's abdomen gently and whispered to Lucius lightly. Lucius put his own hands over his

stomach and let out a loud yell, 'It hurts... Yang... Stop it, Yang... Please!' Yang bit his lips and swept a hand

over Lucius' sweating forehead, 'Just a big push, Lucius... And it will go away.' Lucius pushed as hard as he

could and a baby's first cry soon joined. His name was Opal Severin Hassan Malfoy, although both Emerald

and Opal were just newborns, both Lucius and Yang knew that they would both be great... Both of the babies'

eyes, though Emerald's were as green as his name and Opal's were the stunning gray inherited from Lucius,

shone determination and light.

Finished

Isabelle AKA Real-Life Me: Well, that's it?

XxVampire EmpressxX AKA Virtual Me: No... there's Harry's side of story and the sequel...

Isabelle: ...That suck.

XxVampire EmpressxX: Don't be such a meanie!

A/N: I have a finished story, gasps! Well... Review? Please? Pretty pleeeease? Puh-lease? Oh, by the way,

Alden Ignatius will played an important part because... he was Seamus' great-grandfather in this fiction. I

have to blend him in because... Seals mouth shut Review if you want to know! Erm... my grammars and

tenses should improve a bit because I switched to OpenOffice... I know I still sucks at grammar... Would

anyone like to beta for me, please?


End file.
